


Virginity is a Social Construct

by orphan_account



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positive, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yona is sick and tired of the value placed on the virtue of her hymen. She doesn't care about it in any way, but everyone gets their shit in a knot about it. Therefore, she decides to get ride of it.





	Virginity is a Social Construct

**Author's Note:**

> Yona of the Dawn is pretty tame, but it always frustrates me that the threat of sexual assault keeps being hinted at. It's also written so that the threat of sexual assault is worse because Yona is a virgin. This is one part plotfix and one part sex positive rambling.

As a woman, Yona was always grossly aware of the disadvantages of being female. However, now that she had a taste of misogyny in the real world, Yona understood the unique danger she and other girls faced wherever there were raiding bandits, corrupt officers, or secret passageways through which a monster can make a woman disappear forever.

Yona was forced to be aware of this unique danger each time she was alone, or if one of her stronger friends faced defeat. Even being alone with Yoon ran a certain risk; he wasn’t a good fighter, and was mistaken easily enough for a woman himself. The wariness only grew stronger each time a bandit tied her up and mused about how much he could sell her for if he delivered her deflowered as opposed to virginal. The wariness grew stronger each time her friends clutched their wounds, helpless as some fiend described – in detail – what he was going to do to her.

The wariness grew stronger each time she barely escaped these assaults, but only _barely_.

 

\---

 

Hak, as usual, was the first one to notice that something was wrong. He didn’t speak up right away, in true Hak fashion. Instead, he sat beside her and beat around the bush, knowing that _she_ knew that he could read her mind.

As the Happy Hungry Bunch, they had once again narrowly escaped death at the hands of enemy bandits. Scoundrels were never a problem when the group was together. However, they occasionally had no choice but to separate. Normally a dragon was left with Yona and Yoon to ensure their safety, but sometimes one dragon could be overpowered by normal humans. In Shin-ah’s case, his own power could leave him incapable of protecting the princess.

Kija was the one to stumble upon the attack, Jae-ha pinned helplessly under the weight of a strategically felled tree, two men battling Yona’s fierce kicks to try and evaluate her hymen. Kija grabbed the men and tore them apart at the gut with his bare dragon claws, howling with rage so powerful that only his princess’s screams were able to pull him out of it.

After the fact, Yona felt worse about her dragons’ grief than her own trauma. She received all the comfort and emotional support she needed to recover; however, she knew how it tore her friends up to know that they couldn’t always protect her. Hak, especially – he had been fishing less than a mile away when the attack occurred. He didn’t even know what had happened until Jae-ha recounted the event. Afterwards, Hak refused to talk to Jae-ha, not even to argue with him; Yona instinctively knew that he didn’t blame Jae-ha for the attack, but had too much anger inside him to direct only at himself.

She was glad when he decided to sit by her and comfort her, knowing that serving her – even the slightest bit – helped him heal from the guilt.

 

\---

 

Before she realized it, darkness had fallen, she and Hak still sitting wordlessly beside each other. Zeno invited the two to the tent, but Yona declined, stating that she wanted to practice archery before bed. She didn’t bother trying to ask Hak to get some rest. She knew he wouldn’t leave her side, even if he had to sit in the rain.

Zeno bid the princess good-night and disappeared in the tent with the others. Before long, soft snoring joined the nocturnal music of crickets and frogs. Yona was still wide awake. Hak was as well.

After another extended silence, Yona mused, “Why are men obsessed with my virginity.” She said it like a statement, not a question, catching Hak off guard. He didn’t look at her – she wasn’t looking at him either – but he still responded.

“It makes a man feel important,” he murmured, “to know that he has permanently altered a woman’s body that no other man can change or take away.”

“That’s not even true, though,” Yona replied. “Jae-ha always talks about how barbaric the idea of a torn hymen is. He says that it isn’t supposed to sustain that sort of damage, that it should stretch and heal.”

“Ideally, yes,” Hak said through gritted teeth, enraged at the idea that Jae-ha was talking so openly about deflowering women. “But the type of men who are obsessed with that… well, ah… Let’s just say that marring a hymen like that is preferable to them.”

“Because it permanently alters a woman’s body that no other man can change or take away,” Yona parroted dryly. “Disgusting…”

Hak could tell that she was thinking back on her numerous near-assaults. He tightened his arm around her, pulling her into the warmth of his larger body. She gratefully nestled in.

“I hate it…” she continued after a quiet moment. “I hate that men will do these horrible things just to try and reach this… this flesh. The amount of money they claim they can _sell_ me for…” Her voice broke in disgust. “I hate it so much.”

Hak’s grip on the princess tightened still.

“I don’t want it. I don’t want _this_ ,” she continued as she balled Hak’s clothes in her tiny fists. “My stupid hymen is the least of my worries right now, but I hate the idea of a man having the satisfaction of taking it from me against my will. I just… I just want to be rid of it!”

Yona suddenly went quiet, realizing that she’d been yelling. Hak didn’t respond. The only sound was, once again, snoring and nocturnal singing.

Whether it was the foreboding darkness or the hypnotizing flickering of the fire, the princess suddenly felt reckless. She pulled herself forcefully into Hak’s lap, straddling his hips. She could tell by the hard swallow in his throat that she’d surprised him, but he refused to show it. He merely stared at her with deadpan eyes that she could see right through.

His mouth opened, and his words came out soft and slow. “Giving your virginity away to the nearest person you trust,” he murmured, “in order to avoid violence… is still losing it against your will. It’s not your choice, it’s a last resort.”

She balled his clothes tighter in her fists and pressed her red face against his chest. “Shut up,” she hissed with shocking acidity. “It’s still my choice. No one is going to tell me that the things I do aren’t actually what I want. No one can tell me what I want.”

Stunned, Hak could only drape his arms around her once again, enveloping her. Hak’s sleeves blocking the fire’s heat suddenly made Yona feel cold, and she shoved herself closer to her childhood friend. She could hear his heart hammering in his chest, not much louder than her own.

“My virginity as a woman, as a princess, means nothing to me,” she whispered. “It means nothing to me but fear. But it means something to you.”

The sudden jump in his pulse told her she was right.

“Do you want to mark me, General?” she purred, pressing her body closer. “Do you want every man to know that there is nothing they can touch that you haven’t already taken, first?”

Hak swallowed hard. His trembling hand moved from her back and caressed her hair.

“You don’t have to seduce me to make me do it,” he squawked, tousling her hair roughly and smothering her face in his chest. He couldn’t hear her angry jabber in reply, but he was fairly certain she called him a stupid ape.

After a second, he released her head and let her raise it to look at him, face puckered sourly in a scowl. This look was much more familiar to Hak, and a lot more pleasing to him than a fake seductive mewl. He would have laughed at her, but the gravity of the situation kept him sober.

He was agreeing to take his princess’s virginity.

“So…” he said after a moment, his voice cracking embarrassingly. “How would you like to do this?”

“Nothing grand,” she responded quietly. “There isn’t really much for… privacy here.”

“So you want to do it the communal way,” he retorted with a hint of humor. “Quiet and nonintrusive. Marital coitus.” Yona shoved his face away, causing him to laugh.

“Maybe!” she squeaked as she balled her fists up under her chin in defense. Her stomach churned. “Just… I want… I just want this arbitrary value placed on me to disappear. I don’t count this as… m-my first lovemaking. That’s for someone else.” She piped up again after a pause. “And I’ll get to choose who that is, too!”

“Fine, fine,” Hak assured her. “I understand.” His gaze turned serious, nearly making Yona lose her nerve. “Then let’s do this. On your terms.”

Yona swallowed hard and nodded. Determined sweat beaded on her forehead. Taking her time, she positioned herself better on Hak and started to shakily move his robes aside. She didn’t take them off; she only made the hem of his pants available to her hands. She unlaced the front and began to pull it down, keenly aware of Hak’s gaze.

When she glanced up at him, a strange feeling pooled in her stomach as she looked into his eyes. They were dark, hooded, and shy looking. She watched him swallow hard and lick his lips from cotton-mouth. She had seen him nervous before, but she’d never seen him _shy_. It surprised her how terrifying it was to have Hak’s humility in her hands.

She licked her lips, mirroring Hak, and looked down at the member she had been avoiding looking at. She expected to find a sleek, glistening rod – instead, she found a warm, limp sausage. It was underwhelming.

“What?” Hak stammered defensively. “Nothing’s happened to make it do anything yet. I’m not that easy to arouse!”

“I didn’t expect you to be!” Yona lied, flustered. She didn’t consider how she would get Hak prepared to actually _do_ anything. “So… do I… touch it?”

“If you want,” Hak replied quietly. She caught him bashfully glance away. “I could do it myself, though.”

“Oh, then please do!” Yona chirped in relief. Hak’s eyes bulged.

“Wow!” he retorted, moving his hands to his lap. “Thanks for the confidence boost.”

“This is boring marital coitus, it isn’t supposed to be a confidence boost!” the princess jabbed, but she went quiet as she watched him get to work.

Hak masterfully straightened his member and began to stroke it; obviously he was used to this, seeing that it was attached to his body. Yona couldn’t help but think that it looked easy, but the idea of touching her childhood friend’s cock made her nauseous. At least, she thought it was nausea; watching him stroke himself were causing all sorts of flutters and flips in her gut.

Hak was too disciplined to moan, but she heard his breath become heavier. Looking up, she could see the shyness more obviously in his features, but she also caught his eyes fluttering in pleasure. She felt the strange twinge in her jaw this time, and felt it plummet to her stomach and splash through her womb. Muscles in her groin shifted involuntarily, feeling like an opening gate. For a second, the anticipating of Hak being inside her felt a little exciting.

Yona leaned her forehead against Hak’s shoulder and watched him grow long and hard. At this point, it looked more like the glistening rod she had imagined in her head; however, it was far from glistening, and it was too curved and round to be a rod. It looked… natural. She admired it, in a way. Busy looking at his manhood, she didn’t hear him the first time he spoke.

“Wh… Huh? Yes?”

“I said,” he repeated, “It’s ready. You can do whatever you want, now.”

Yona snapped out of her daze and suddenly realized that the moment was upon her. She could start at any time – or, alternatively, end it right now. She knew Hak wouldn’t complain either way. That idea, for a moment, relaxed her; Hak was good. Hak was safe. Hak was nothing like the men who hurt women.

“Okay…” she mumbled. “Okay.” Carefully, she bunched up her hanbok, removing nothing. Her only undergarments were a slip, normal for clothing of this kind. Unlike Hak, she didn’t display her sex, nor did she spend much time thinking about it. She pressed her chest to his and lifted herself up, pressing herself down on his hips.

She missed. With a squeak, she felt Hak’s member slip and wedge between her buttcheeks. Hak himself didn’t seem startled, but he quickly lifted her off of him so he could reposition himself. “What happened?” she asked.

“You can’t just… I mean, it’s just…” Hak searched for his words for a moment before giving up. “Here, I can… uh, I can put it in.”

After a moment of consideration, Yona nodded and let him take control. Easily holding her up with one hand, he held himself straight up and began to lower the princess onto his manhood.

When he felt the soft lips envelope his head, he only had a moment to drink in the pleasure before Yona began squeaking. “Ow!” she gasped. “Ow ow ow ow ow!”

He immediately stopped and tried to pull her off, but she grabbed his overcoat and refused to let him. “No, l-leave it! Just, j-just give me a minute.”

He obeyed, but Yona could tell he was stiff and nervous, now. She hadn’t expected it to hurt this quickly; she had assumed that the virginity was deeper than that. Tears pecked her eyes as the flesh between her legs stung.

Suddenly, she felt Hak’s spare hand caress her clothed hips. He was shushing, but not in a hushing way; no, it was the shush someone would give a horse to calm it down. She didn’t appreciate being shushed like a spooked horse, but the comfort was nice. She closed her eyes and tried to either relax or summon the courage to tolerate the pain, whichever came first.

“We can stop,” Hak assured her.

“I don’t want to,” she replied.

“As you wish,” he agreed. He held her in place for several minutes, allowing her to take this as slowly as she liked.

Slowly, slowly, Yona felt something give inside her. Her body suddenly seemed capable of taking a little more. “Hak…” she began to murmur, but she didn’t have to finish; Hak was able to feel the access.

More carefully than before, he pushed himself until he was fully inside her. Yona was surprised when the seemingly endless member came to an end; she was also surprised that the pain was now only an ebb. For a moment, her eyes softened as she relished Hak’s gentleness. Her appreciating sigh, however, wafted from her lips involuntarily. She felt Hak throb suddenly inside of her, reigniting the coiling in her gut.

The general didn’t move a muscle. Before Yona could speak, he said, “There. Is that alright?”

Yona blinked at him in confusion. “Is what alright?”

Hak looked confused. “You got what you wanted, right? You’ve… you’ve been marked.”

“Is that all?” She couldn’t stop herself before those words poured out. Both of them grit their teeth and blushed.

“Yeah,” Hak stammered. “You said lovemaking was for someone else, right? It’s different.’

“Oh,” Yona replied, catching up. “Oh. That… I didn’t mean it like that. This… I still expected this…”

He looked at her with dark, fluttery eyes. She suddenly realized that with every shift and squirm she made, he could feel it on his shaft. Her heart hammered in her chest.

Slowly and experimentally, she started to lift herself off of him. She felt her sex’s lips cling to Hak greedily as she slid him out, but it was the twitch of his fingers and the heated sigh that really pleased her. Without removing him completely, she pushed him back inside of her, relishing the wanton fluttering of his eyes.

Slowly, simply, rhythmically she rode his manhood. As the pace picked up, she realized that the pressure and the impact of his cock felt a little nice. Hak’s eyes were closed, now, and he could no longer open them; she relished the soundless sighs and the pleased throbbing inside of her.

Soon, she closed her eyes as well, leaning into his shoulder and focusing on pushing Hak over the edge. She assumed he would be able to tell when he was close and warn her. However, without warning, the general stiffened against her and let out a strangled cry, hot fluid pooling deeply in a space Yona hadn’t even realized she had.

Yona clamped her hands against her own mouth to stifle her scream of outrage. Hak, realizing what he’d done, quickly tried to apologize. Not listening, Yona rolled off of him, feeling his manhood slide wetly outside of her. For a moment, in her stupor of panic, she looked at it and mused that it definitely looked glistening, now.

“I’m so sorry, Princess,” Hak hissed, trying not to wake the others. He was sweating either from coitus, panic, or both. “I forgot to say anything, I just—“

“I thought you weren’t aroused that easily!” Yona squealed a little louder than she would have liked. “You didn’t warn me or anything!”

Hak looked absolutely pathetic. “I forgot, er, I didn’t realize how close I was…”

Considering him a second, Yona came to the conclusion that he was telling the truth. It was almost funny that he could climax without warning, especially when having boring marital coitus with his childhood friend, but the gravity of the situation kept her sober. She looked up at him, large tears pooling in her eyes. “Oh my god… am I going to get pregnant?”

“No," Hak replied urgently. “No, there… there are things you can do. I heard there are herbal remedies. To keep it from happening. We can talk to Yoon…”

“We can’t tell Yoon!” Yona squealed loudly once again.

“We don’t have to!” Hak, again, replied urgently. “We’ll just tell him it’s a concern some village women have. He doesn’t have to know the details.”

Yona relaxed, but only a little. Hak’s pathetic face made her heart hurt. “… I forgive you.”

“I am truly sorry,” he whispered grimly, lowering his head. “This isn’t how… this isn’t how your maidenhood should have been taken.”

Yona didn’t speak for a couple seconds. “… It’s how I wanted it to be taken.”

Hak didn’t raise his head. “It wasn’t your will for me to—“

“It’s okay,” she replied gently but shakily. “I… I’m scared, and I didn’t want _that_ , but I believe it was an accident. And... I’ll be fine, since it was you.”

Hak lifted his head slightly, but still stayed bowed in front of his princess. “Me…?”

“Yeah,” Yona replied as she smoothed her hanbok back over her legs. “It’s like my virginity. The experience is something no one else can have, now.”

“Not even your husband…” Hak muttered self-deprecatingly.

“Not even my husband,” she parroted, cheerful and assuring. He looked up at her face, staring into those beautiful eyes that could see right through him, knowing without a doubt that she still trusted him.

It was more than he felt like he deserved, but he wrapped himself around her, embracing his role as her bodyguard and as her first.


End file.
